Beetlejuice and Lydia Drabbles
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: Just put my phone on shuffle and wrote according to the song. Will be updated when the mood strikes. BJxLyds! Also, rating might change when I update. Never know what song will pop up.


**Okay I know I'm supposed to be working on Winter Wishes and Summer Promises, but things have just been crazy lately. Hopefully I'll get to work on it Monday. HOPEFULLY. Anyways... I decided to put my phone on shuffle and just practice my writing a little. I have to say that it was harder than it seems. I was also test driving my new writing program since I have disowned Microsoft. If anyone's wondering, it's called Open Office and it's completely free to download and you get a whole lot more stuff in one download. It's just as good (if not better) than Microsoft. **

**Okay so most of these are terrible, if you ask me, but please keep in mind that it was PRACTICE! I'll probably just update this randomly when the mood strikes... so rate, review, favorite. No flames please! **

**I do not own Beetlejuice or the songs mentioned. **

* * *

**Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts **

Beetlejuice was at Lydia's mirror waiting on her to get home like always. She had really grown up over the past few years and had spent less and less time with him. Hell, she hardly noticed him anymore, and when she did it really wasn't anything to get excited about. It really made him sad to think about it, and he knew deep down inside of him that anytime she called him could be the last.

Then he heard it. Her door handle turning. He looked as she stepped inside, walking slower than usual. She looked depressed as she walked right beside the mirror, not even sparing him a glance. Beetlejuice's heart caught in his throat. She'd always at least say hi to him. He watched sadly as she picked up a folded quilt on her bed and unfolded it. He knew what was happening, and he'd known it was going to happen. That didn't stop his heart from breaking when she threw the quilt over the mirror though.

_"__Here comes goodbye," _a single tear ran down his cheek.

**If Everyone Cared – Nickelback**

She made him feel alive. She made him feel a lot of things he wasn't, but alive was the top on the list. Just feeling her kiss, her love made warmth flow through his cold body and sometimes he could swear he could feel his heart beat.

He loved that feeling. He loved her. She was everything. She was his life. She was Lydia.

**Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen**

Beetlejuice wanted Lydia. He wanted her more than anything. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. He knew she felt the same. Every time he'd give her a longing look, or touch her, or say her name her cheeks would flush with unshed thoughts. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her about the electricity that flowed through him when they hugged, or the tingly feeling he'd get when she'd blush. God, he wanted her.

**I Hate Myself For Loving You – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts **

Lydia hated herself. She was at the Freaky Eye Scream Shop and Beetlejuice was know where to be found. He wasn't coming. She knew it. She knew he was somewhere getting drunk and hitting on slutty ghouls, because that's what Beetlejuice did. She hated him so much.

She missed his kiss. She didn't know when the last time she saw him was. She couldn't get him out of his head. She could remember every little detail of him. She wanted him back so bad it hurt She hated herself for it, but she knew if his cheating, lying ass showed up right then, she'd kiss him and hold him and say she forgave him.

She hated herself...hated him! But...she loved him more.

**Livin' On A Prayer – Bon Jovi**

Beetlejuice was short on cash. He couldn't keep a job and it was harder and harder to pay his rent. Lydia brought in what she could from her job at the diner. It was enough to get by, and she bust her ass all day over it because she loved him.

Lydia wanted out. She hated it on the breather side. She wanted to be in the Neitherworld with Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice always talked her out of it. He always said there was plenty of time for that later. He said he loved her too much to die.

**Fallin' For You – Colbie Caillat **

Lydia was far from stupid. She had straight A's and she was creative and very mature for her age of fourteen. There was something she'd always had trouble understanding though: her feelings. Not just any feelings. She knew how she felt about a lot of things. More specifically, it was her feelings towards a certain a friend of hers that were spiraling out of control, so that she couldn't even understand them anymore.

Beetlejuice seemed to always be in her mind lately. She always seemed to feel embarrassed or awkward around him and she didn't understand why. She wanted to talk to him about it, but something told her to hold her tongue. So, she just let it go on to the point where she could hardly go a day without think about him or even seeing him.

Deep down though, she knew what it was. She was falling for him...and that was a dangerous thing.

**Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne**

Lydia was tough and could care less about what other people thought. She'd built a wall around herself that repelled other people's comments. Beetlejuice had gotten through though. He loved everything about her and she didn't need to put up a tough front around him. He was crazy and fun, and he shared it all with her. He'd always been there for her...until she'd grown up.

Damn she missed him, but she was grown up now and that made things difficult. She had a job to do and she just couldn't afford to waste time on any crazy adventures. Her last one was over three years ago. He didn't pop in anymore either. He'd stopped doing that around two years ago. Instead he just waited for when she had time to just talk to him, which wasn't often. The last time she'd even talked to him was six months ago. She tried to tell herself to move on and to tell him to just quit sitting around waiting on her and to go find someone else who could afford to spend time with him. Then late at night, she'd let herself break and wish he was there to make it better.

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

Lydia's life before she'd met Beetlejuice was anything but wonderful. She was depressed and had no friends to speak of and even though her parents loved her and supported her, they just didn't _get_ her. Then came that fateful day when they did meet and everything changed.

He thought she was pretty, when everyone else thought she was plain. He thought she was funny even though her jokes were no match for his. He got her and got behind her walls. They had been friends since, and had gotten together just recently.

Lydia was ready for more though. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him. She wanted to runway with him and she wanted to go all the way.


End file.
